Joslyn
by Jmazz21
Summary: A girl named Joslyn falls hard for Agent Prentiss but can she let herself go and tell Emily her dark past and will Emily reciprocate her love.
1. Chapter 1

Joslyn's POV

It was a brisk fall morning and I was heading off to work at the BAU where I would meet all of my new associates. That's right I, Joslyn, is going to be working for the FBI. I wouldn't have dreamed I would be here today 10 years ago but here I am. I graduated with a 5.0 in college and did my basic training for the FBI a month ago. Last week I got a call from Straus offering me a job I could not refuse. I walk into the big building and make it up the elevator to the start of my new life. As I walk into Agent Hotchners room I am met with confused brown eyes. "Hi the name is Joslyn and I am your new Agent." "Wow you don't waste time do you, yes Straus told me about you, but before you start what can you offer that would assist the team in any way? We already have 4 agents excluding my self so tell me why we need you." I hesitate and I think what could I possibly offer the best team in the FBI but then I blurt out, " Well I know when someone is lying (wow great Joslyn that's all you can say). Please sir if you could just give me this chance one case for me to prove to you I belong here you wont be disappointed I promise." Agent Hotchner looks at me, "alright one case but if you don't prove to me why you belong here then your out, understand?" I blink, YES! I scream in my head but instead of blurting out again I just say," thank you sir you won't regret it." We walk out and I have this stupid grin on my face, this is it Joslyn just prove to Hotchner that your part of the team and your in. I hear Hotchner say "everybody in the room we have a case." I hurry up not wanting to be the last person to arrive, once in the room Hotchner speaks up everyone this is Joslyn she is doing a trial case to see if you she will fit with our team, Joslyn this is Jennifer Jurua or JJ for short, Doctor Reid, Derek Morgan or Morgan, and…" before he says her name I know it, I don't know how or why I know it but it comes out as a whisper," Emily Prentiss."

Writers Note:

Hey guys this is my first FanFic I have written and I hope you guys enjoy, give me some pointers to lead me in the direction you guys would like thanks :)


	2. Highschool memories

So sorry guys that I haven't posted in a few weeks but I promise I will at least every two weeks from now on I have just been busy with the holidays. Thank you for the favorites and reviews also I changed the story a little bit to fit around this character J

I don't own Criminal minds other wise I would put JJ and Prentiss together ;)

Joslyn PoV

 _(Flashback)_

"Joslyn you stupid nobody that's why no one likes you!"

I fall against the wall, I didn't mean to bump into her it was an accident. I see the girl walk away, that's how its always been the wallflower trying to not meddle into other peoples business, especially in middle school. Man I thought high school was going to be different this sucks. I start rubbing the back of my head when I hear an amazing voice.

"Are you ok? I swear those girls are going to get it!"

I look up and meet beautiful brown chestnut eyes. Emily Prentiss a senior. "Uuhhh…. I'm fine just a little bump on the head." She lends me a hand I swear I feel my heart jump out of chest.

"Next time stand up for your self and they wont cause any harm. Ok?" she tells me.

"O…ok thanks."

She walks away and I couldn't believe that she just talked to me.

 _(End Flashback)_

"How do you know my name?"

Oh crap I'm just holding her hand and staring at her, I look like a fucking creep. "Oh I'm sorry, we met way back in High School," I say while rubbing the back of my head, "you probably don't remember." I give out a nervous chuckle; man the tension in this room is awful.

"I'm sorry I don't remember."

Hotch clears his throat, "moving on, we have a case."

Right, I take a seat next to JJ and I cant help but keep looking at Emily she is stunning even now. Joslyn pay attention to the case you need to prove yourself. JJ speaks," Katie Jacobs abducted at a mall may be connected to another little girl who was abducted and murdered from the same mall."

"Alright guys wheels up in thirty and Joslyn I want you to give your analysis on why." Hotch tells me.

Once on the plane I am sweating, ok Joslyn you're a professional pull yourself together a little girls life is at stake. "So Joslyn…" Hotch starts to say. "I don't believe that it's the same guy." Everybody stares at me in shock, "well because why would he do it again in the same place, I mean yes maybe he is comfortable in that area but doing it the same mall at the same time is to risky for an experienced abductor."

Everybody just goes silent, I am sweating my ass off good thing I packed deodorant. Emily just looks at me in curiosity. After about an hour we arrive at the mall where it's all locked down. I go with JJ and Emily to talk to the parents.

"Hi you must me Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs I'm sorry for what you're going through lets go sit down to talk in private." JJ tells them. I look at the aunt and uncle they look terrified I mean they should be this is awful but I pull myself together to go talk to them. "Hi, I'm Agent Ross from the BAU when was the last time you saw Katie." "The last time we saw her was with our son in the arcade we dropped them off there and went to grab something to eat."

I know there are hiding something, I mean my sixth sense is screaming at me but I cant let the others know they will think I am crazy. What do I do?


End file.
